Miko's Duty
by Little Benzai-Ten
Summary: Kagome returns to the past to find Kouga serious wounded, she does the duty of a Miko and heals him in body and heart. Now the newly-mated pair must overcome their pasts to join together in their future. Can they do it and save Shippo while they secure their places in the pack? KouKag, AyameOC, other pairings mentioned
1. Miko's Duty

**Disclaimer: I do not own the character rights…blahblahblah I do own some funnel cake though and it's REEEEEAAAALLLLLLLLYYY good!**

**This is written for 'Kougaswoman1' for being the 100****th**** reviewer from my story ****Sometimes Goodbye is a New Beginning**** She chose a Kouga/Kagome pairing so here it is!**

**Please read and review!**

**Chapter 1 stands alone, it was originally a one-shot, the added chapters are/will be bonus!**

* * *

><p><strong>Miko's Duty<strong>

**Chapter 1: Miko's Duty**

It had been three years since Higurashi Kagome had delivered the final pink purifying arrow into the heart of the most evil creature to walk the face of the earth, Naraku. Three years have come and gone since she made the perfect wish that purified the shikon no tama. Three years had passed since, a time-traveling teenager was pushed back to the time she was born in, leaving behind her friends, the group that defeated Naraku. Three years ago, Kagome was sealed in her time, while her heart was sealed in the Feudal Era.

When she was swept up in the whirlwind and taken to the well, she was afraid, scared to leave them all behind. When the dizzying array of colors ceased, she looked up to see a wooden roof, not the blue sky she had wanted. Kagome had pounded on the bottom of the well, begging and pleading for it to allow her to go back; she called for her best friend, InuYasha, to retrieve her. She was horse from her pleading, when she finally broke down and cried.

She was curled in the fetal position, holding her head with tears streaming down her cheeks, when her brother Sota found her. Jumping down into the well he pulled her into his arms and held her until she cried herself to sleep. When she woke up, her brother assisted her out of the well and into the house. Her mother followed and comforted her daughter, brushing her hair as she cried herself to sleep again.

Her dreams were assaulted by images of her Feudal Era friends, InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Kouga, Hakkaku, Ginta, Rin, Kaede, Sesshomaru and even Jaken and Kikyou. In this time they were gone, they were all dust in the wind, only alive here in her dreams, memories and heart.

Slowly, time had passed for the miko and she was able to pick up the shattered pieces of her heart, one shard at a time. She moved on with the help of her family. As she worked on school her day's flew by but her nights dragged on in loneliness, plagued with nightmares of Naraku reawakening when she wasn't there. The only nights that she would sleep soundly were the nights that Kouga would be there.

At first it shocked her how much his memory soothed her troubled nights, but then it slowly made sense. She knew she cared for him and her heart would flutter slightly every time he would clasp her pale hands in his tawny ones and declare her 'His Woman'. She had thought she loved InuYasha, but in reality, that wasn't the case. The more time she was able to spend with Sota and as her hormones slowed down she realized she felt the similarly for InuYasha as she did her own brother. She loved him, she really did, and she knew she would be happy with him but it was clear now, clearer than crystal; she was truly in love with Kouga.

With her heart lonely, and her soul caught in the torment of discontent, Kagome had decided to finish school on-line, and she was able to graduate far ahead of her former classmates. She was one year into her program as a nurse with a concentration in herbal remedies when a forgotten feeling shot through her body.

The well was opened. The portal to her heart beckoned her, she had to go.

She ran upstairs to her bedroom and gathered her things with lightning speed. She did not know how long it would be active so she had to move quickly. After saying goodbye to her family for the last time she jumped in the well and prayed it would work. Colors buzzed around her before she landed with a soft thud, the smell of moss and damp wood and clean air assaulted her nose.

She knew she was home.

Crawling from we wells depths, she threw her big yellow backpack over the side and used a vine to climb the rest of the way out of the darkness. She stood and slung her bag over her shoulder, taking a deep breath of the fresh air she allowed her tears of happiness fall down her porcelain cheeks as she headed toward the village where she knew her friends would be.

Halfway to the village she saw a flash of red and silver heading her way. ""

"Hey, Inu Yasha" she smiled when he collected her in his arms and spun around.

"I have missed you so much, we all have missed you!"

"I missed you guys too!" He set her down on the ground and they continued to walk toward the village.

"So what all has happened with everyone?"

"Sango and Miroku are married; she is expecting their third child. Shippo is off training to become a better demon, Kaede is now training Sesshomaru's charge to be a miko, Sesshomaru is still a heartless bastard who only cares about his lands and Rin, they are betrothed by the way, and Jaken is still annoying"

"How are Ginta and Hakkaku?"

"The lap wolves still follow their leader around begging for his scraps"

"And, how is Kouga?" She asked tentatively, almost everything else had happened as she thought it would, but she needed to know he was well.

The growl from InuYasha had startled her.

"I hate that mangy wolf, always acting like he owns you. Last time I heard from him was shortly after you were sealed, he came to take you, and then blamed me when you weren't here. Anyway, he mated Ayame" He finished, anger radiating off of him. Silence stretched on between them, only the rhythmic sounds of their steps on the fallen leaves could be heard.

"What about you, what has changed with you?" Kagome said, almost eager to break the newly formed ice between them.

"I'm mated and I'm a father." he said with a blush and he dropped his ears, scared to heart Kagome's feelings. He and his wife were both half demons and his wife decided that they should go through the demon mating ceremony instead of the human wedding ceremony, since it was more binding.

"I'm happy so for you!" She exclaimed in joy, glad she wouldn't break his heart if he had wanted more than she could give.

"I thought I would never see you again. I swear if I had known you would be back…" He trailed off, he wouldn't trade is daughter for anything and he didn't want it to sound that he was ungrateful for the love his wife gave him. He decided to change tactics and divert the attention from himself, "So, what about you? Any mates?"

"I wouldn't be here if I had any. I finished my education and started a nursing program, but came back without a second thought when I felt the well open"

"I'm glad your back" he playfully bumped her shoulder with his own as he smirked at her.

"Me too" They walked the rest of the way in comfortable silence, Kagome was just happy to hear the sounds of nature around her, which was a far cry from the busy streets this land would someday be covered in.

When they arrived at the village, InuYasha called everyone together. Upon seeing Kagome, they greeted her and there were several hugs and tears of happiness flowing. That night they had a small feast and everyone updated her on their lives. She was invited to stay with InuYasha and his mate and child, she was also offered to stay with Miroku, Sango and their two children, but she decided to stay with Kaede to help with Rin's training.

The next weeks were busy and went by in a flash as she re-acclimated herself to a hard life of physical labor and little luxuries she had grown accustom to in the time in her era, such as hot water baths, toilets and washing machines and microwaves. She was able to get to know the children of her friends, promising to take care of them if anything happened to their parents. Mostly though, her day consisted of teaching Rin to harness miko energy and teaching her how to heal.

"Kagome, can you take Rin into the forest and gather some plants for bites, cuts and poison?" Kaede asked, she was get old and her garden was lacking in some herbs that grew locally since they would only take up time and need labor, which her aging body couldn't provide.

Grabbing a basket she looked at Rin and led her into the forest.

Their basket was nearly filled when Kagome heard a pain filled groan. She made her way through the trees and stopped when she came to the source of the groan.

"Rin! I need your help, NOW!" Kagome screamed as she knelt beside the very battered body.

"Rin we need to move him somewhere safe, there is a cave a hundred yards or so, he will be safe there."

"But Kagome he's a demon"

Kagome's eyes widened, she never would have thought Rin would say that, "And you are the intended to a demon"

"But this one is a wolf"

"You don't want to help? Fine, I will do it myself!" Kagome was wrangling with her patients, the one she loved was lying beside her, bleeding from numerous wounds and is unconscious, she was in full panic mood. She pushed her arms under his, and locked her elbows around his shoulders and began to pull toward the limestone shelter.

"He is the one who commanded the wolves who killed me" Rin said in nearly a whisper

"Think about it this way, if you wouldn't have died, Sesshomaru wouldn't have saved you and you would not be with him now, hell, you wouldn't have been kidnapped prompting him to go after Naraku and we would have lost. I need your help to move him so I can take care of him" the first part was a bit of truth stretching but it seemed to work for the younger teen and she moved to grab his legs.

They lifted him and carried him to a dark burnt cave with only a patch of un scorched rock where they laid him down. Within moments wood was gathered and there was a small fire for warmth. Kagome placed a barrier around the fire to let the heat fill the cave but to keep Kouga from accidentally rolling into it. Rin was gathering water while Kagome slowly removed the torn scraps of clothing.

When Rin returned with the water, Kagome used some fir from Kouga's former clothes and bathed his skin, removing dried blood and sweat. He had several bites, scratches and bruises and three broken ribs, it was astonishing he had made it that far with his wounds.

Kagome crushed up some of the herbs they had gathered and spread them on the Ookami's skin. Leaning over, she kissed him on an unbruised cheek and the miko's headed out of the cave. Kagome place a barrier around its mouth that would only let her and Rin enter.

"Rin, let's not let Inu Yasha know about this" Rin nodded in agreement.

Kagome couldn't shake the feeling of déjà vu as they moved to the stream to wash his scent off of them, knowing that InuYasha would be able to smell him and go after him even if he was in an unconscious state. They gathered the rest of the herbs they needed and headed back to the village, their secret safely between them, for now.

Over the next two days the pair took care of Kouga, they brought him a small pillow, a blanket, clothing (for when he was healed) and soup. As of right now, they allowed the wolf to lay naked under the blanket for ease of cleaning his wounds. Kouga was even starting wake before he would drift back into unconsciousness. He had begun to run a fever, forcing the miko to bath his body in cool water until it broke.

* * *

><p>One morning Inu Yasha's daughter had fallen ill and he brought her for Kagome to heal. Although, his daughter was not in serious condition by modern era standards, in the feudal era, the little girl's life was at risk. Kagome tended to the little girl's flu and taught her mother, Shiori, how to tend to her daughter's needs.<p>

The bat hanyou pushed her silver hair from her large purple eyes with a tan hand. She learned quickly, yet was worried that her daughter did not receive demon healing abilities, as this was an illness she had never before seen. Kagome reassured her and began the long process of teaching which herbs to use for teas and medicine.

Rin had made the first tea for the ill child, but as Kagome began teaching Shiori, she cast Rin a look. She knew that it meant she was to sneak away and look after Kouga on her own today. Bowing her head she left the hut, taking her basket she told Kaede she was going to gather a few herbs for

The young miko entered the cave with water in a jug; the soup she was carrying was hot and in another, smaller jug while the herbs for his bandaging were in a basket, hanging from her forearm.

"Afternoon Kouga" she started talk to him as Kagome always did, trying to keep the fear from her voice, "I brought you some soup" She pulled his head onto her lap and forced him to swallow the liquid, "Can't have you dehydrating now can we?"

When she finished force feeding the soup she removed his blanket "I am going to bathe you then tend to you few remaining wounds" 'please don't wake up' she prayed to the Kami's, hoping they would hear her plea.

She gulped down a calming breath before pouring the water she had carried into a bowl they had left in the cave. Grabbing a shred of his former clothing she dipped it in the water and put it to his chest. As she bathed his chest she realized the astonishing, he man had fully healed save a small gash on his chest, which had been the deepest of them all. Sesshomaru had always told her that demons do heal faster than humans, but she never realized healing was this accelerated. His skin was perfect, except the still present cut, not a scar marred the perfection. It was as soft as silk, and sculpted over tightly defined muscles, honed by years of fighting. As she gawked at how the water, glistening from his bath, amplified the beauty of his tawny skin, a clawed hand grabbed her wrist. She gasped as she tried to stand and pull away but the grasp was too strong.

"Where's Kagome?" he asked weakly, but continued to hold her wrist.

"S-she is busy so I came to look after you today." She mumbled and he released her, allowing her to return to her previous task. He 'hmmed' in response to her statement, as she threw the rag in to the bowl.

Placing the herbs she had brought with her into a separate bowl, she added a just splash of water and began to pound the combination with a pestle, working it into a thin paste. She took the green paste to him and began to apply it to his remaining wound with her fingers, delicately.

"What happened to you?"

"I petitioned the elders of the counsel for a reverse in mating status, which they granted and Ayame wasn't too happy with it"

"Why?"

"I heard the Shikon Miko was back; I had to be with my woman." His eyes sparkled at his declaration

"She loves you too" Rin allowed herself a small smile.

"I heard her tell you…"his voice trailed off as he slipped back into unconsciousness.

Rin quickly covered him, not even bothering to clean up she left to find Kagome. She ran through the forest, trees and brush blended together in her periphery, as she tunneled her vision on the village. She flew to Kaede's hut, hoping to find Kagome, but the elder miko said she had gone to gather a few plants for InuYasha's daughter.

Turning on her heel, Rin ran into the forest in the direction Kaede had said she went. Much to her relief, she had found her just off the path and she was there and alone. "He woke up" she said between heavy pants.

Kagome sat up, "Did he say anything?" she asked in a rush.

"It was mate that did this to him, she was mad he petitioned to have their mating status reversed, and won"

"I thought Ookami mated for life?"

"Typically they do, however when they are forced like Kouga and his bitch were they do not mate properly and are able to have it changed" Sesshomaru interrupted causing both miko's to jump.

"Mated properly?" Kagome wrinkled her brow, "How did you even know who we were talking about?" She cast a look at Rin, who was shaking her hands in a defensive manner as if to say 'I didn't tell him'

"His youki didn't accept her so it didn't claim her as his, its old binding magic of sorts, but for humans it is a simple bite on the neck. And Kouga is head of one of the most powerful clans in the East and he is the only wolf I know who has petitioned to shun his mate" Kagome nodded her head with the silent 'O' shape mouth. Sesshomaru probably talked more to her just now than he had in all the years she has known him; Rin had changed him from the cold hearted bastard who only cared for himself and didn't talk to anyone, to a bastard who only cared for two people and spoke when it was needed-It was a big accomplishment.

"Why would he do that though, did he say Rin?"

"The love of his life was back"

"Me?" She pointed to herself and spoke in a near whisper. Rin just nodded her head and Kagome's heart skipped a beat.

Sesshomaru, who was growing bored of the situation shot the younger miko a look to follow and turned and left. Rin hugged Kagome then ran after her intended, leaving Kagome to continue her gathering alone. She would go to Kouga tonight after she tended to InuYasha's daughter Kikime, as soon as everyone was bedded down for the evening she headed out of the hut and headed down the moon lit forest path.

"Where you going?" A voice called to her from a tree high up overhead causing her to jump.

Once her breathing returned to normal, she quickly thought of a lie, "umm… I was going to get a bath"

"Che, It's a little late for that don't you think?

"It's late; less hentai's around to watch me." She cast him the 'Duh' look, "You should be at home InuYasha, watching over family, they should take priority over the safety of the village."

"I watch over all my precious people Kagome, now that they are all here it is easier if I watch over the whole village" The softness in his tone prompted her to place a hand on his cheek, which he leaned into and closed his eyes.

When she dropped her hand his eyes opened, revealing them to be a slight orange color instead of the normal melted gold.

"He didn't mate her fully, did he?" she asked, mildly afraid of the answer.

He dropped to his knees and wrapped both arms around Kagome's waist pulling her close to him, letting his actions speak for him, his demon did not mate to Shiori, it had already claimed Kagome. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him next to her, allowing herself a moment in the arms of the man she had thought she loved.

Sensing their embrace had lasted long enough, they pulled apart and InuYasha stood, and pulled her into another hug; he buried his nose in her neck and inhaled her scent. Before he pulled back, he nudged her haori to the side slightly and gave a small lick to the juncture of her neck and shoulder, where he knew his mark would have been-should have been.

"I should head back, I have a mate and daughter to look after" his voice was gruff with emotion he was trying to suppress. He pulled out of her arms and ran to the village, his form growing smaller as Kagome watched him move farther out of sight.

When he was out of sight, she turned and continued on down the path, to the clearing of waist-high grasses, to the cave. She allowed only one thought to enter her mind through her journey, Kouga.

"Kouga? Are you awake?" she whispered as she past the barrier.

"mmhm"

"What are you doing up? It's late and you should be sleeping!" she scolded

"You are awake." He pointed out she was a hypocrite

"I couldn't sleep, too much on my mind"

"Me too" she knelt down beside him and checked on his now fully healed cuts.

"Like what?"

Kouga went through the story and ended by holding rolling on his side holding her hand and looking deep into her eyes, "I did it because I love you, Kagome"

"I love you, too. I didn't realized until I was sealed but I do, I swear to the Kami's I do"

His hand reached up her back and pulled her to lie down next to him and tilted her chin up to kiss her gently on the lips.

"You smell like that mutt" he grumbled

"What would you have me do?"

"Throw your clothes outside and take a bath." He said, with a slight joking tone to his voice, but his eyes met Kagome's blue ones, darkening in thought and lust. She stood and walked a few steps away from his body, he would have moved but her eyes pinned him in his spot with fierce determination, even if her blush made her slight hesitation known.

With tantalizingly slow speed, Kagome untied the ribbon that held her hakama around her waist. She watched Kouga as she looped a finger inside the waistband of red material and guided it down gradually exposing her creamy thighs, then calves, until the hakama fell around her feet in a crimson puddle. She stood up, standing only in a creamy white haori which was just long enough to keep her most delicate parts hidden from view. Kouga licked his lips as he watched her delicate finger's loosened the ribbon that held the haori closed. The moment she released the sash, the material parted, revealing just a glimpse of her body, the valley between her breasts, down to her belly button, down to a think black mat of curls around her sex. Kagome placed the opposite hand on each shoulder, crossing her arms over her breasts as she slipped her fingers under the material and pushed it off her shoulders, revealing skin even creamer than that on her thighs. The wolf's mouth watered as she released the haori, allowing it to fall delicately on her hakama. Stepping out of the material she bent down and gathered her clothes before tossing them out of the cave.

"Now all you need is a bath" His eyes darken as they raked over her supple body.

"Do it for me" The scent of her arousal became evident, shooting to the Ookami's groin.

"Give me that bowl and lay down" he said in a lust induced husky voice. Hanging him the bowl she laid down next to him, her heart fluttering wildly in her chest as he dipped the cloth in the water. The cool cloth came in contact with her heated flesh, causing her to inhale sharply, but soon she was use to the shock as Kouga methodically bathed her, cleansing her of the hanyou's scent, cleansing him from their past for their future.

He ran the cloth slowly over each arm first before moving to each leg, drawing the cloth in circles, leaving trails of water that ran down her skin. He knew the majority of InuYasha's scent rest at her neck, but there was no need to rush it, not when she came to him and revealed herself to him like this. No, this was to be savored.

Pushing the cloth into the water again, he pulled it out and ran it over her flat abdomen, reveling in how the muscles involuntarily jumped at the contact. He ran the material in large and lazy circles, over her belly and along each side before traveling up to her breasts. He circled the cloth around the base of the mound, slowly twirling it up to the top, teasing the nipple to a stiff peak before repeating the actions with its twin. He trailed the rag back down her abdomen before dipping it in the water once more. He nudged her legs further apart with the back of a clawed hand. Pulling the cloth from the water he rang it out slightly before dropping it to the apex of her thighs. He watched her face flush in passion as he moved in light circles around the petals of her sex, pressing harder into the pearled flesh above her slit. A small moan emanated though the stone sanctuary and pleasure assaulted her. Careful not to take her too far toward ecstasy's doorway, he removed the cloth before dipping it in the water, rinsing it of her passion before wiping her collar bone and neck clean. He bent over her neck, sniffing to make sure it was rid of InuYasha's scent, with his youki satisfied, he licked the juncture, nibbling the flesh, teasing it, as he ran the cloth lazily over her body. He threw the cloth in the bowl and moved it out of the way, never breaking his actions on the miko's neck, he placed one arm on each side of her lithe body, holding him hovering above her.

Kagome's heart sped up and skipped a beat; her senses were all tuned in on Kouga. She wrapped her arms around his neck, with her fingers playing in the ink-black locks. He was beautiful beyond any measure, she couldn't take her eyes off him when he bathed her, and the soft whimpering noises he made in the back of his throat as he peppered her neck with licks and nips were driving her insane, he smelled of woods and earth in a distinctly masculine way that made her feel safe and his skin-oh his skin was the softest of silk draped over pure steel, every muscle rippled under her hands as he suspended himself over her body. Eager to taste him again, she tugged gently on his hair, pulling his lips to hers.

He lowered himself, gently, onto her. Kagome caught his lower lip and sucked it gently, then opened her mouth, begging him to deepen their kiss. The Ookami slid his tongue into her awaiting cavern, tangling it with her own. She moaned into the kiss as she returned his kiss with passion, pulling him closer and their tongues danced together.

They broke the kiss for a moment, each panting from the pure sensuality their kiss held. Kagome let her fingers ghost over his strong jaw and sharp cheekbones, before traveling to the lightly stroke the very sensitive tip of his ear. Kouga inhaled sharply and looked at her with eyes were nearly amethyst in color, Kagome dropped her hand afraid she had angered him for his youki to be coming out.

Kouga reached to her side and grabbed her hand; he kissed the tips before he pulled her palm against his cheek and nuzzled it. "My ears are one of the most sensitive spots on my body; my youki is already pulling against his mental chains to be with you and touching my ears let the chains loosen more. He claimed you as his one true woman years ago and wants nothing more than to make it so." He kissed her palm

"Make me yours"

Kouga wrapped her hand around his neck before kissing her deeply. He pulled away, "If only that is what my woman wants" his voice husky and his eyes clouding with lust and a hint of Youki.

"More than anything" She brought her other hand to rub up and down his side. The movement of the muscle under her light touch was exciting beyond recollection. Her hand moved slowly down his smooth stomach. She would have gone farther but he pulled her against him and kissed her deeply.

Kouga's hand explored her body, touching and caressing every inch his hands could reach. He cupped a naked breast and Kagome gasped at the intense pleasure that burst through her body, setting it on fire. Her arousal spiked considerably and the wonderful arouma caused Kouga to have even a more difficult time controlling his inner youki from coming loose and taking what was his.

The wolf knew that if they went any further he couldn't stop if she wanted too, "Kagome, if you want to stop you have to tell me now, I won't be able to stop if we continue"

Kagome smiled up at him, "I want you to make me yours, I don't want to stop." She started kissing him, dragging her lips along his jaw and up to his ear. He licked the shell before she reached up and flicked the tip with her tongue.

"Mmm. Kagome" he whispered in the huskiest yet breathless voice she had ever heard.

She pulled back and looked into his eyes before he dipped his head to her breasts. They were full and round but they were proportionate to her slim body. Kouga nuzzled her soft flesh before pulling one hard peak into his mouth. He suckled and rolled it with his tongue causing her to arch up into his body. Kouga moved so he was settled between her thighs. He kissed his way to her other breast, lavishing it with attention. She gasped and wove her fingers in his hair holding him against her body.

He slowly kissed his way down her stomach, worshiping each inch with kisses, licks and nips.

Kagome's legs fell open when his hot mouth came in contact with her soft curls. He gently ran his claws along the inside of her thighs. He brushed his lips across her dewy center licking her hyper sensitive nerve bundle.

"Kouga" She screamed out

He smirked as he continued to taste the most intoxicating substance ever to be given to the Earth by the Kami's. He inhaled sharply as her desire spiked. He was starting to get dizzy from the lack of blood in his brain.

He slowly kissed his way back up, reluctantly leaving the center of her desire; he replaced his mouth with his talented fingers. She arched and moaned wantonly when a clawed finger entered her. He circled the finger inside her, hitting her spot with accuracy as his thumb drew circles around her swollen flesh. He drew back and watched the pleasure play across her face.

She raised her hips off the floor. Her breathing was ragged, his name falling from her lips like a prayer. The scent of her arousal kept growing and exploded as she did. Her muscles moved around his finger coating him with the juices of her climax.

Her breathing slowly calmed down, she became aware his finger was still inside her and now joined with a second. He leaned down and kissed her deeply. His taste mixed with her own intimate taste was arousing like nothing she had ever experienced.

Once he was sure she was fully free of the after math of her orgasm he slowly pumped the two fingers in her. The more he stroked the more her lust returned. Soon she was a quivering mass under him. He withdrew his finger with a small whimper from her at the loss of attention.

He rubbed his hard length against her slit, coating himself in her juices.

"Kami, Kagome. I want you so bad!" he growled against the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

"Take me Kouga!" she whimpered.

Kouga grabbed her hands and intertwined their fingers and placed them over her head. He dipped his head for a kiss that quickly grew in intensity; he slid himself in her entrance.

Her tight heat pulled him into her and pushed him out at the same time. He pushed himself into her; he pushed himself into her very tight opening.

Kagome broke the kiss and threw her head back in a strangled pain filled gasp. Kouga wasn't sure why, since couldn't smell her virgin blood and it drove his youki wild with anger knowing he wasn't her first and only.

"You're not a virgin" he nearly growled out. The anger he was feeling, however was soon cooled when he smelt the salty scent of her tears.

He kissed her neck and whimpered against it in apology and comfort, then he remembered she didn't understand canine.

"Love, I am so sorry, I shouldn't have got mad" he kissed her chin and peppered kisses over her any open skin he could find, comforting her and kissing away her tears.

"It's ok, Kouga. I forgot how much virginity meant in this time or I would have told you. I lost my hymen during my first time here with all the traveling we did, and back in my time there are toys for adults to use to…um…satisfy our needs. And sex is something that is talked about and exploited often" she moved her hips as she wrapped her legs around him, "but, you are my first" she kissed him gently.

Satisfied, Kouga slowly began to move inside her. He moved gently, experimentally, trying to maintain all control he could against his youki and his own male urges, trying to allow her to adjust to his length and girth. His youki purred with pride knowing he was the only one to touch her this way.

The miko felt a tight coiling in her abdomen, tighter than the one she had felt previously. It was building and she knew what was coming. She pulled her legs around Kouga's waist tighter trying to get him in deeper.

"Oh, Kami, Kouga. More" she moaned against his neck. He increased his pace and thrust into her harder and faster.

The velocity of his movements increased even more and she came undone, matching him thrust for thrust, screaming his name to all who could hear, her nail raked across his back drawing trace amounts of blood in the intensity of her climax. Her muscles milked him, begged him to cum deep inside her. His movements started to become erratic. He thrust into her harder and faster, faster and harder.

Kagome was already pulled from the abyss of one climax into the climbing of another. He thrust into her even harder and faster, his eyes were violet now as his youki took over almost complete control. Without warning, Kagome exploded into a million pieces. Screaming his name she bit into his shoulder.

With her muscles milking him again and feel of her biting him, which is the Ookami sign of mating acceptance he thrust two more times in her before he climaxed, shooting his seed deep into her womb. His fangs lengthened and he buried them in her shoulder, groaning as her miko blood sizzled in his demon mouth, but it tasted sweet.

He withdrew his fangs and lapped her blood to close the wound. He slowly pulled out of her. He cuddled behind her body and covered them with the blanket. He nuzzled her neck and whimpered he was sorry and he loved his mate.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his own holding him to her; she snuggled down into his warm embrace

"I love you"

"I love you, too, my woman" Kouga whispered back as they both drifted off to sleep, content in one another's arms, without a care for tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN**

**For those of you wondering-yes this is where Kikyou cared for Onigumo.**

**Not all chapters will be this long**

**This chapter stands alone-however I am expanding the story :)**


	2. Discovery

**Disclaimer: I do not own the character rights…blahblahblah I do not make any money from this story, in fact I lose money writing since the time it takes could be more productive and spent earning money at work. –That's what I call dedication.**

**This is the first chapter expansion, it is the first one-shot I have ever attempted to expand-I'm hoping this goes well.**

**Sorry this chapter is a little late but, for those of you just tuning in for this chapter as of 6/29/12, the original one-shot (chapter 1) has been edited and expanded and changed slightly to add to the ease of cohesion with the rest of this story so I have been working on it-see?**

**Please read and review-I'm always interested in hearing what people think! (No flames please)**

* * *

><strong>Miko's Duty<strong>

**Chapter 2: Discovery**

The early morning sunlight streamed in through the mouth of the cave, waking a contented Ookami who held his new mate tightly against his chest, as if he was afraid she would leave him again. For the first time since they defeated the Birds of Paradise together, his youki was calm and content, not thrusting pulling against the mental chains to take her or howling in mourning that she wasn't near; it was a terrific feeling.

He sighed and buried his nose into the miko's shoulder, inhaling her scent. She still smelled like pure, new fallen snow, with his own scent and their passions from the night before mingled together, clinging to her body. Softly, he kissed the scar made the night before as they mated making her mutter lightly in her sleep and roll to her side in his arms, facing him.

Kouga's eyes danced over her face, taking in the features of his sleeping eternal mate. Her peaches and cream skin laid taunt over her delicate cheekbones and slightly rounded face, which has slimmed from what it was in her younger days when they had first met. Her dark eye lashes rested as softly on her cheeks as butterfly kisses. Her lips, pink and still bruised from the night before, were parted slightly and light puffs of air past though them. By the Kami's his mate was more beautiful than any other who had ever, or will ever, walk the earth.

Feeling eyes on her, Kagome's eye lashes fluttered open, revealing deep pools of oceanic blue. Her eyes immediately met with cerulean ones and she smiled before blushing slightly and buried her head in her own shoulder, only to burry deeper when Kouga chuckled deep in his chest sending the vibrations though her body.

"Morning, my mate" he said with a smile as he kissed her exposed neck while his youki purred at her submissive gesture, although it may have been unintentional.

"Morning" She met his gaze out of the corner of her eye before turning her head to face him once more.

"I think I could get use to waking up like this" He said with a wolfish grin, revealing his long fangs among his rows of pearly white teeth.

"I could get use to sleeping like this, so warm yet so naked" realizing what she said, she blushed.

"I just makes this easier" He said as he thrust his hips forward, grinding his pelvis against the young miko's, making her extremely aware of the steadily growing arousal of her mate. A moan of pure desire tore from her throat and vibrated off the limestone walls.

Kagome tossed her ambitions out of the window as she threw her leg over the Ookami's hips, knocking him off balance and on to his back, taking her with him. He groaned softly his back came in contact with the hard, cool stone floor contrasting wonderfully with the soft, warm body above him. The earthy musk of the miko's arousal wafted through the air, amplifying the gentle puffs of air blowing on his sensitive ears from her parted lips.

Kouga moaned and shifted his hips against her, pushing his torrid shaft though her dewy folds. She sat up, drawing his length deeper into her body. His hands rested on her hips as she slowly moved herself, experimenting with the rhythm and motion.

First, she bounced up and down making Kouga groan, but soon she tired and changed it up. She began rocking herself, grinding their pelvis' together, her breath caught in her throat as her soft pearl rubbed harshly against the black, wiry curls nestled around Kouga's manhood.

"Ahh, Kouga" Kagome moaned out breathlessly as his hands tightened on her hips, controlling her velocity as he thrust up into her. Her hands tracked over her body, rubbing her sweat slickened skin sensuously. She cupped her swaying mounds in each hand, palming each softly before rolling the dusty rose tips between her thumbs and forefingers, pinching them into tight peaks. Once her breasts were too painful to touch she dug her fingers into her loose ebony locks, pulling them as the precipice of ecstasy approached. She moved faster, grating her hips against his pelvis with more force, caused by her desperation to reach heaven.

Kouga's hands grasped her hips harder, his nails puncturing her skin, leaving pinpricks of blood in their wake. He slammed her down on him while he slammed into her vigorously.

Sounds of skin slapping skin punctuated by moans and screams of 'harder' and 'faster' permeated the grotto, urging them on. Kagome was fighting to hold on but she was loosing herself to the passion. For more leverage, the miko rested her hands on her mate's chest as they moved, faster and harder against one another.

Digging her nails into the Ookami's chest, Kagome screamed out to the kami's as she was swept away in the turbulent current of ecstasy. Her vision went white, as she became boneless, ridding her orgasm on her lover's thick shaft as he pounded into her. She collapsed on his chest; her body racked with tremors in aftermath, hair was plastered to her face and Kouga's chest with sweat.

Without breaking their intimate contact, Kouga use his momentum to flip them over so he hovered over his mate. He moved slowly within Kagome, rebuilding her passion to match his own. Her walls squeezed him tightly and it was all he could do not to lose it.

When he felt Kagome withering under him, he began to speed up. He laid almost his full weight on her body as he dove into her.

Kagome's arms wrapped around Kouga's back and her legs around his hips, she held him tighter to her body, begging him to thrust deeper into her waiting and willing body. She moaned as she met him thrust for thrust. Every movement caused her breasts to sway against his sodden chest, bringing her sensitive nipples to tight peaks.

Wrapping an arm around her thigh, Kouga pulled it up to better angle himself with each pounded into her with a fierce paroxysm. He lost himself in the frenzy of passion he drove into her harder and faster, both approaching their peaks.

"You're mine" Kouga growled possessively.

Kagome moaned, arching her body up into him.

"Say it, who do you belong to?" He pounded into her harder, with enough force to leave bruises. Looking into his eyes, Kagome could see them bleeding violet.

"I'm yours, only yours! KOUGA!" he miko screamed out, clawing his back leaving long red welts as her body tightened. She arched her body painfully into him as the most powerful climax she had ever known took her, and left her body withering.

When Kouga felt Kagome's walls clinch around him, his world burst into a Technicolor explosion. His howled orgasm echoed off the walls of the cave, successfully held in by the barrier at the mouth. His fang elongated and he buried them deep into Kagome's neck as he pumped his seed deep into her womb, riding his high.

As their minds returned to their bodies, Kouga pulled out of his mate and rolled off, and he drew he young miko into his arms.

"That…was…"

"Amazing" Kagome finished Kouga's sentence breathlessly

"Yeah"

"Is it always like that?" She asked before she thought about her words. The clapped her hand over her mouth as if to pull the words back in when she remembered Kouga was previously mated.

"Only with you" He said as he removed her hand from her mouth, kissing it gently before holding it against his chest. Slowly the pair fell into a light doze.

* * *

><p>"InuYasha, have ye seen Kagome?" The elderly miko asked<p>

"No, she lives with you" he bit back

"She didn't come back last evening" She said thoughtfully. Fear took hold of the hanyou and he took off to the forest, scared some demon had got her when he left her the previous night.

Managing to pick up her scent InuYasha ran as fast as he cold through the tree line and into the clearing. He found the source of her scent, miko garb, resting outside Onigumo's buried his nose in the garment and terror grasped him, it wasn't just her he could smell, he smelled wolf. Looking inside the cave he couldn't see anyone but it never hurt to sniff around.

InuYasha proceeded farther, only to be stopped by a barrier. Although afraid of what he might find, he knew it was Kagome's energy keeping him out. Unsheathing his faithful fang, Tetsusaiga, the hanyou felt the demonic energy swirl around it, bleeding it into red. With one mighty swing the sword made contact with the barrier, smashing it into nonexistence. Immediately the smell assaulted his delicate nose and screams of Kagome and a male ambushed his sensitive ears.

"What the hell InuYasha!" Kagome screamed as she moved to sit up but was quickly covered by Kouga.

"Get the hell away from her you mangy wolf, I will kill you" He barked into Kouga's back, livid and hurt beyond betrayal.

"Give her clothes and I will. You will not see her naked" Kouga growled as he turned his face toward the hanyou. The blanket was across the cave, thrown off at some time in their passion and not of use at the moment.

Unable to say another word though his fury, InuYasha ran forward, putting himself between Kouga and Kagome, separating them. He pointed Tetsusaiga at the Ookami threatening to run him though.

"What, can't fight like a real demon, you have to hide behind your sword" Kouga tormented before he saw the look of fear flash across his mate's eyes.

"You're right I don't need this sword, I will tear you apart with my bare hands."

"InuYasha, sit" Kagome commanded without giving it much thought. The hanyou turned and looked at her, raising an eyebrow. She forgot she had removed them three years ago, damn.

"Stay out of this Kagome, he doesn't deserve you, he mated Ayame"

"I had that reversed and you think she deserves you, someone who treated her like second best, someone who is mated" Kouga rebutted.

"I won't let you harm her"

"I would never hurt my mate" He growled

"Mate" it came out as a near whisper but the pain was there. Quickly masking it, InuYasha dropped his father's fang with a loud crash on the chard floor. He charged catching Kouga unaware and knocked him outside the cave, they rolled down the small hill, exchanging punches and bites.

They swiped at each other with claws and they separated, circling one another, looking for an opening to strike. Kouga's eyes had begun to bleed into violet and InuYasha's were dark orange his teal markings exposed themselves on his skin.

With one swift move, InuYasha ripped flesh from Kouga's side, grinning in victory. He attacked again.

Kouga dodged his attack sending the hanyou to the ground by his own momentum. They circled once more, looking for an opening. Deciding it was enough, Kagome went to intervene by placing a barrier between the two but she was held back but something furry at her waist.

"This fight will not end while you are naked, get dressed. This Sesshomaru will make sure they do not kill one another" The soft melodic voice from the Lord of the West left little room for argument. When he released her from his tail she went into the cave. She quickly wiped herself off with the water and cloth and dressed quickly, her clothes clinging to her wet body but she didn't care.

"What started the fight" Rin asked her.

"InuYasha found us"

"Why would that make them fight like this though?"

"They mated last night. InuYasha is fighting, because his youki claimed Kagome as his own and now she belongs to Kouga, in a true bond." Sesshomaru answered his intended.

"It is actually kind of romantic" the girl gushed.

"Unless we intervene, miko, this will be a fight to the death. Create a barrier between them, you handle calming down your mate and I will keep the mutt from harming you when you get him his sword." Nodding her head, she concentrated her powers and created a pink barrier around both combatants, blocking them from one another.

"Rin, go get water, bandages and herbs to tend to them when we get them calmed down" Kagome commanded as she grasped Tetsusaiga from from the cave and moved to the barrier holding the angry, currently fully-demonic, hanyou. She created a small hole in the protective layer and handed the sword in, shoving it into InuYasha's gut, forcing him to grasp it to keep from falling into the barrier. As he held it his markings slowly disappeared and his eyes turned golden again. She cast Sesshomaru a look, she didn't need his help apparently.

"Kagome" InuYasha muttered

"Not now, I will release you after I calm down Kouga" The barrier was too small for him to draw the red Tetsusaiga to break it.

Moving over to the other combatant she extended the barrier and walked in. She flashed her neck at him, showing her submission and her mark. He stalked the three step difference over to her and pushed her collar over before biting down harshly on her mark reclaiming her, making sure it was his youki everyone would smell when they were near her.

Kagome dug her hands into his hair, holding him in place. After he released the bite, he began lapping it with his tongue, removing the sweet traces of her life's essence from her neck.

"I'm only yours, Kouga" she whispered, just loud enough for him to hear her. He pulled back and his eyes were normal. "Come on, let's get you fixed up."

Kouga's youki had already started to heal him, but who was he to deny his mate the opportunity to tend to him? He laid down in the cave, bathing his body revealed the scratches were not deep at all, she still opted to wrap them in some of the fresh bandages Rin had brought back. When she was done doctoring her mate Kagome stood up.

"Stay here, I'm going to tend to InuYasha" her tone left no room for argument.

She found the hanyou sitting on his haunches, waiting for her to return and remove the barrier.

Kagome lowered the barrier and knelt beside her best friend, he had already removed his Robe of the FireRat and haori, revealing his wounds.

"InuYasha" she pleaded quietly, begging him to open up to her, as she laid him down to bath the drying blood from his body, fortunately his wounds, which were worse off than Kouga's, were not too bad.

"You're mated? Truly mated?" he asked

"Yes, truly"

"I was going to petition to have the mating between Shiori and I lifted if you have had me. I can't go on without you, Kagome"

"What would you have done if Kikyou was still alive?" Kagome's heart went out to Shiori, this was the position she had been in the entire time know the hanyou, she was always second to her incarnate. Now it was Shiori's turn to play second fiddle to her.

"I would have stayed with her and try to live together as we did 56 years ago before she took Onigumo to that cave and betrayed me" he spit out as he sat up, allowing her to bandage around his middle.

"It was Naraku who betrayed you, dress as her"

"No, she betrayed me by going behind my back and with another man. You have never been more like her than you are right now" He said standing and turning his back to her he began to walk away.

"I just followed my heart, InuYasha, the same as you would have done" She called after him, collapsing to the ground she finally let her tears come when he was out of sight. Kouga wrapped his arms around her and drew her into his chest, she hadn't even heard him come to her; she was too lost in the crushing blow to her heart.

Kouga looked off into the distance, listening to his mate's heart soft sobs, knowing there was nothing he could do but hold her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Kagome is Woman-Hear her roar!


	3. Mud

**Disclaimer: I do not own the character rights…blahblahblah I do not make any money from this story, in fact I lose money writing since the time it takes could be more productive and spent earning money at work. –That's what I call dedication.**

**Please read and review-I'm always interested in hearing what people think! (No flames please)**

**So, this chapter has another lemon and unexpected visitors…*chuckles menially* it is inspired by my friend and her girlfriend and a night in the lake…and dirty dancing :)**

**A new plot Idea has been born; it is just the execution of said plot idea that is the hard part, but I shall do my best!**

* * *

><p><strong>Miko's Duty<strong>

**Chapter 3: Mud**

It had three hours since Kagome had cried herself to sleep in the arms of her mate after her best friend turned his back on her and walked away. The Lord of the West and his intended left shortly after InuYasha did. Kouga sat holding the miko in the same spot she collapsed in; when he watched the sun set he picked up her sleeping body and took her into the cave. After gathering wood and hunting, he curled his body around hers and drifted off to sleep nuzzling her neck in comfort.

That night dark gray clouds rolled in, laying low over the land, dropping their heavy load in a study flow. Kagome unconsciously cuddled in tighter against her mate, begging for his warmth and comfort against the sound of the rain drops.

By morning the rain had ceased the assault on the land, washing it clean. After waking, the newlymates ate the previous day's kill.

"I miss Shippo" Kagome said quietly, her adopted son was the one who always comforted her when InuYasha and she fought.

"Where is he?"

"He is training"

"When we get back, I will send a runner to let him know you are back and with me"

"Thank you, Kouga" she smiled at him.

"Hey, anything for my woman" he smiled widely before licking her neck, extracting a moan from her throat. "We should head out"

Kagome pulled back from his embrace and nodded, then moved to put out the fire. Kouga stood on the lip of the cave and extended a clawed hand into the grotto; Kagome cupped her hand in his and allowed him to lead her out and down the path.

As they walked she looked back in the direction of the village with a hint of sadness passing her eyes. Kouga linked her pinky finger with his forefinger, giving her support and love. The miko turned and looked down at their hand then up to his face. She smiled at him and looked forward. Boldly she walked on at her mate's side, leaving behind the past and headed toward her future.

* * *

><p>They traveled in a peaceful silence though the mud and muck. Both were covered in filth from their travels when they stopped for the night at a cavern sheltering a cool fresh water spring, just inside the south eastern boarder of the Wolves lands, two day's walk or a day's run from the dens.<p>

"Kagome, listen. Tonight is the full moon. As my mate there are a few things you need to know. The full moon is known to make Ookami highly passionate, attentive and dominate, we will do anything to show our mate the extent of our dedication and respect for them, and everything is slow and loving. Any move you make toward me sexual or any rejection of me sexual will dive my youki to remind you that you are my mate and it will be rough and bloody. It has driven lesser Ookami into a frenzy that has killed their mates; I am not sure how much I would be able to hold him back."

"Don't worry Kouga, I will submit to you," She placed her hand on his cheek. Her curiosity peaked; she had to know, "What was it like with Ayame?"

"It was different with her. She was my mate, but only in name only, she wasn't my true mate. We were mated on a full moon, because it does heighten Ookami's potency for pups; she and I were only together once in the short time we were mates."

They let the conversation fall as Kagome gathered wood for a small fire while Kouga hunted to feed them for the night. Kagome gathered as much wood as she could hold and took it inside the cave before gathering another two loads. She quickly set up a small fire that roared to life and bathed the basalt lava tube in light

Kouga's heightened ardor made itself known and Kagome submitted fully to him, presenting her neck whenever she saw the cloudy, indigo hue of lust in his eyes as they raked over her body.

Watching her submit to him drove him wild but he fought down the desire to claim her until dinner was prepared. The smell of roasting flesh filled the tube after; Kouga caught a rabbit, with efficiency it was clean and on spits over the fire to cook.

After the consumption of their meal, Kouga stood and made his way to his mate. He extended his hands to her, helping her up as he led her to the back of the cave.

He pulled her close to him and captured her lips. His hand rubbed her clothed body before settling on her narrow waist. His tongue dragged along the crease of her lips, begging her for entrance to her moist cavern. When she parted the soft her soft lips his tongue delved inside absorbing her intoxicating flavor into his very cells.

She moaned at the contact as their moist muscles danced to a rhythm to which only they were privy to. She allowed him to dominate her mouth, only making the most primal of noises to show her enjoyment at his actions and please his youki. He purred deep in his chest, and it vibrated though her body, letting her know how much he was enjoying her lack of action while she was being present.

Kouga dropped his head to her bared neck. Depositing kisses and nips and licks over the column as he spread the fingers on his masculine hands around her trim waist, the tips nearly touching. He pulled her closer to his body, and began to sway, leading her in a seductive dance. As they rocked together their hips ground together, shooting arousal though both of them. With masterful hands, Kouga untied the ribbon around her hakama, and pushed it down her creamy skin until it fell in a pool around her ankles. Her haori hung to her mid thigh, and was kept closed by a strip of fabric, which was removed quickly by Kouga's dexterous fingers. The soft material parted, revealing a glimpse of her soft body. The Ookami's breath hitched slightly at the beauty, his hands snaked inside the haori and around her back, pulling her closer to him. Their naked chests pressed tightly together, creating delicious friction leaving both moaning at the contact.

He licked his lips as he pushed the material from her body, revealing the soft skin, begging for his kisses.

"Undress me, mate" he growled out in a voice that was deep and not fully human.

Kagome tilted her head to the side as he ravished her neck with his lips. Her fingers untied the hakama pants, which she had brought him to wear when he was injured since his firs were in tatters. The loose black pants fell to his feet and she looked at the muscular flesh they revealed. His engorged manhood stood proudly against his toned abdomen. Her fingers twitched in with the desire to touch him, fortunately, Kouga grabbed her hands and led her to the water.

As the miko sunk under the surface to wash her hair from the dirt of the day, Kouga grabbed moss resting on a pillow of basalt on the edge of the water. He ran the soft lichen down his mate's delicate skin. He picked her up and placed her on the rim of the pool. Grasping her foot he rubbed the greenery across her flesh, wiping clean the mud from their travel. When he was satisfied with the cleanliness of her skin he licked the top of her feet and nuzzled them, showing his dedication, he placed a kiss on top before pulling back and washing his own body. He dipped below the surface and ran his hands through his raven tresses before coming up.

The water falling off of his body shimmered in the fire light. Kagome licked her lips in anticipation as he made his way over to her. Parting her legs with his hands he lifted them over his shoulders. His tongue reached out to claim her silken folds as his.

Kagome's eyes slid shut as the wet firmness explored her, first high, then low, laying claim to her sex. Her arousal grew stronger; her scent was intoxicating her mate, while shots of pleasure rocketed through her veins. Kouga's tongue snaked in and out of her center, spreading the sensations. He looked up at her with dark violet eyes his tussled wet hair framing his face, creating an image that surpassed any Kagome had during the best of dreams.

Her lower body twitched around his head, and her muscles clenched tighter. Her hands balled into fists at her side as the sublime pleasure washed over her. He stroked her though her climax before pulling back from her.

"Come; let us solidify our mating under Mother Moon." He grabbed her hand after he pulled himself from the water. He lead her out of the cave then embraced her tightly. "She gives us our power, more so on the night of the full moon. We ask her to bless our unions by making love outside during a first full moon after mating."

Kouga's palm slipped around the nape of her neck and pulled her tighter against his chest. He captured her warm and tender lips with his won. Her lips parted on instinct and their tongues tangled together. The kiss went deeper and the Ookami could feel her desperation to get closer as if to disappear inside his body.

She trail kisses from his lips down his neck. She nuzzled his throat, and then sucked gently on the juncture with his shoulder, in the same location her mark was. She pulled him down then pushed him to layback against the forest floor. She slid her lips down his toned chest, teasing each nipple tight as he moved his hands to the moist juncture at the apex of her thighs.

He pulled back the aggression of his youki at her gesture to control he growled in warning then he rolled their bodies over. He kissed down her body and her wet legs spread naturally to either side of his body. He pressed his lips against her soft folds; the kiss was gentle but still drew a gasp from his mate.

Her arousal smelled earthy with a hint of sweetness that drove him wild. He let his tongue drag over the silken petals. Her moan was instantaneous and simultaneous with her the sudden arching of her back. With masterful skill, Kouga flicked her clit with the tip of his tongue before pulling it back and thrusting it into her entrance. Her fingers slipped into his raven tresses, pulling him closer to her body. Her breathing grew rapid as he sucked her folds into his mouth and twirled his tongue around them. He could feel her oncoming climax as her thighs tightened around his head, his increased his assault. Her head fell back as pleasure ripped though her body and his mouth was filled with her sweet essence.

He pulled back from her and looked her over. Her skin was flushed and coated with a sheen of perspiration, as if she was shaken by the intensity of her climax, Kagome brought her thighs together and curled slightly to her side. Her body was racked with aftershocks.

Kouga laid by her side and spooned her body, he ran his hands up and down her sides caressing her body in every place bathed in the moons beams. Feeling her passions being restocked his hand slid sensually down her feminine curves, his claw pressing lightly to heighten the sensation. His lips moved over her neck and collarbone as his hand parted her thighs, lifting her leg behind her and over his. He pressed against her slowly slid his pulsing manhood into her slickened folds.

She cried out at the fullness, when his member was fully cocooned inside her body. He rocked his hips and she pushed hers to meet his thrusts. They moved together in a synchronized dance. He was so deep inside her; he could feel his release pending. He increased his rhythm and the attack on her neck, licking her delicate mark, nibbling it bringing her closer to the end.

"Fuck, Kagome. You feel so good and tight. Cum for me, my woman" he whispered breathlessly in her ear, over her own moans.

"Oh, Kami, KOUGA" she screamed as he howled into the night with his own climax before burying his fangs into her shoulder.

Their bodies locked together as spasms rocked though them like bolts of lightning. His final thrusts moving so deep inside her, it was as if they would never be separated. Kouga kissed her neck as he held her against him, unwilling to remove himself from her warmth while he lay relishing being bathed by the moon.

* * *

><p>"We cannot just go see who that was!"<p>

"I know it was Kouga, it had to be! I would know his howl anywhere!"

The owners of the two voices took off into the direction of the howl.

"I told you it was Kouga! And he has a female with him!" the one sniffed the air excitedly

Kouga heard them approach and slowly pulled out of his mate. "Let's go get dressed, we have company and I will kill them if they look upon you in this state."

They had made themselves decent as two figures appeared at the mouth of the cave.

"Little sister!" Ginta ran over to Kagome and wrapped her in his arms and sniffed her as if to prove it was really Kagome. "Hakkaku, they mated!" he exclaimed as he swung Kagome around while howling in happiness.

"I'm glad to see you too Ginta, but could you put me down, my mate doesn't look too happy" She pointed over to Kouga who looked as if he was ready to kill his friend.

"Sorry" he set her down.

"Are you coming back to the dens?" Hakkaku asked, turning the topic.

"Yes" Kouga said as he walked over to his mate and wrapped his tail possessively around her Ginta and Hakkaku exchanged a worried look, "What did she do?" Kouga asked knowing his former mate did something.

"Ayame mated Shisui" A look of pure anger spread across Kouga's face as Ginta informed him of the recent development.

"That little bitch"

"Who is Shisui?" Kagome asked, not liking the feeling of being left out of the loop.

"When Elder of the East past on his mantle of alpha it was between me and Shisui, we fought for dominance and I won, but not by a wide margin and I even had my shards at the time. I later was named alpha of the Ookami by the Grand Elder, who resides in the northern tribe, his granddaughter is the female alpha, Ayame. At this moment Shisui is the only Ookami from the four united tribes who could possibly beat me to become alpha, but he hasn't challenged me, because he did not have what the Quad-Elders would deem as appropriate. Now that he is mated to Ayame, he has the right to challenge me; if he does and wins I will be expelled from the tribe. As my mate, you have the right to challenge or deny a challenge from Ayame or any other in the pack for position; you will be seen as beta female as Shisui is beta male."

"Sounds complicated"

"It really isn't that bad when you get use to it, Little Sister. More or less, anyone can challenge you to a fight to become beta in the pack, the winner becomes beta. You are the only one able to challenge Ayame for alpha if you want to but she cannot challenge you, since we do not challenge lower stations." Ginta added.

"So like I'm going to have to fight, a lot to show I'm in the right place?" she raised an eyebrow and was glad she had trained in martial arts in the modern era, but she knew it would not help her much.

"No, most look at you as an alpha already, because you are the one who helped defeat the Birds of Paradise and captured Kouga's heart" Hakkaku explained.

"So, Ayame cannot challenge me to a fight?" she let out a sigh of relief when Kouga shook his head.

"But, for all intents and purposes, Ayame is your boss, you submit to her as you would to Kouga."

"So more or less, she is going to make my life hell"

"Pretty much" Ginta nodded

"Greeeaaat" Kagome dragged it out and leaned against her mate.

"I think it is time to bed down for the night. We head to the dens tomorrow at first light" Kouga said, pulling Kagome into his arms as he lay back against the floor of the shelter. Ginta and Hakkaku curled together on the other side of the dying fire.

Slowly, the group fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p>"Fear not, my daughter, if you fight, she will fail." A pale, shimmery light surrounded Kagome then faded into her body as its creator backed from the lava tube.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let's play a round of Good Idea, Bad Idea, shall we?**

**Good Idea, Bad Idea: Kagome is a half wolf demon, or half kami or half whatever? Please submit your answer in a review. Thanks for Playing! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Does anyone know this story… It is Naruto POV, a SasuNaru paring where they are sent to a swimming camp…The whole way through they are kind of trying to figure out the relationship between Kyuubi (Dating Kakashi) and Itachi (dating Anko) and it is later discovered that they helped bring down the Akatsuki. There are also mentions of NaruIno, SasuNeji.<strong>


	4. Homecoming

**Disclaimer: I do not own the character rights…blahblahblah I do not make any money from this story, in fact I lose money writing since the time it takes could be more productive and spent earning money at work. –That's what I call dedication.**

**Wow!*Bows to the readers* THANK YINZ GUYS SOOOO MUCH! I have the BEST READERS EVER! Your input has been most valuable, there has been an overwhelming inflow of votes; I would like to thank LlamaLlamaPiccoHan (Check out her new story 'Lil's List' a Phil/Lil pairing) for an idea of how I should approach the plan~~Stay tuned to see how your votes shift the story!**

**Please read and review-I'm always interested in hearing what people think! (No flames please) I am officially off hiatus, thank you all for being so patient! It was a long and difficult semester and I am settling in for some much needed rest before the start of this coming semester, at the end of which I graduate with two baccalaureate degrees *dances***

* * *

><p><strong>Miko's Duty<strong>

**Chapter 4: Welcome Home**

The morning approached, rousing the sleeping members of the newly formed group. Hakkaku woke first; he stretched as he yawn and sat up. He looked over his pack-mates and smiled. By the end of the day, they would be back home and Kouga would take back his role as the alpha.

Soon, they were all awake and ready to head out. Kagome took a familiar position on the back of another; a pang of sadness tinged though her heart. Her ever attuned mate sensed the shift in her mood and rubbed his clawed thumbs over her red hakama clad thighs. She felt a shot of joy run though her, pulling her back to the present with her lover. Kagome wrapped her arms round Kouga's broad shoulders as they took off with the wolf leader battling with his own youki who was eager to take the woman wrapped around his waist. Ginta and Hakkaku ran behind their leader, as they always did, on the way to the wolf tribe.

* * *

><p>Kouga's heart leapt in his chest as the familiar smells of his home filtered in the breeze toward him, even in his elation; there was a sense of unbridled trepidation hovering on the fringe of his consciousness. Something was going to happen, he could feel it, and he was just not sure as to what. Perhaps, he would be challenged for his position. He would have to fight hard to reestablish his rank and cast away doubts lingering in the minds of the tribe members since he had fallen at his former mate's, and present female alpha's, claws. Even if they knew he would never and could never raise a hand to a woman, he would rather take the punishment than raise a claw in retaliation, the doubt would still be there.<p>

Ayame had taken a new mate, one strong with the ability to lead the tribe. However, Mamaru would not make a move for rank unless he had the backing of the tribe. Although Kouga was confident that they were loyal to him, he was not so sure it would stay that way for long. And then there was the alpha female Ookami. She would, without a doubt, raise a fuss over Kagome being taken as Kouga's new mate. She would effectively be Kagome's boss and there was only so much protection offered to her as an alpha's mate. Ayame would make her life a 'living hell' as Kagome put it, fortunately she should have followers already based on her assistance with the Birds of Paradise and in doing so, saved many lives of the tribe members. She was a powerful miko in her own right; she would be able to hold her own against his former mate if need be.

Kagome shifted slightly on his back. Her chin coming to rest on his shoulder to watch as they traveled; her normal fresh snow scent carried an underlying spicy note, which he enjoyed greatly. There was something primal about it that made his blood pump strongly in his veins. He felt her arms tighten around his neck, holding herself closer as he burst off with more speed though the trees, a smile broke across his lips when his mate began to laugh in pure elation and shock at his increased velocity. The greens and browns of the foliage blended together before their eyes. The wind that has been whooshing past their ears and caressing their skin with each thrust of his powerful legs ceased immediately as the alpha male came to a complete halt when they burst through the clearing.

"Welcome home, my woman" his voice swelled with pride as he looked over his home. He gently released her legs as they slid down his sides her feet searched for the ground. Kouga grit his teeth against the shot of desire flooding his system feeling her slid down his body. In response, he clasped her hand protectively in his.

Kagome's large cerulean eyes took in the clearing. The sun was setting, giving a sepia tone to the world around them. The grass rippled in a sea of green as it was blown easily in the breeze broken by large cool gray rocks. They waded through the waves toward the cavern which housed the Ookami tribe of the east. At Kouga's pointed look to his most devoted clansmen and a nod to the dens, Ginta and Hakkaku entered, leaving their leader and Kagome outside for a few moments to gather themselves.

Spending the whole day without being able to show his mate his all of his affection was driving Kouga's youki wild with need, especially given their close proximity for the duration of the day. Newlymates would normally spend a full week or two in a secluded place wearing nothing but a smile and a layer of perspiration as their bodies exerted themselves in the most intimate form of physical bonding.

When he pulled her into his body, her face immediately turned up to his, her plump lower lip quivered in anticipation and expectation of his powerful lips claiming her own. He slanted his mouth over hers; the miko's lips parted reflecting her own desire to deepen their physical connection after a day without. Kouga whimpered slightly as his tongue slipped from his own mouth to her warm cave. Sweetness, unlike any had had ever encountered on earth, enveloped his taste buds. He inhaled deeply, drawing her clean scent underline with spice into his nostrils. He brain began to swim as she moaned from his increasing desire, pushing their kiss deeper and more sensual and dominating.

Cheers erupted from the open cave mouth behind them, pulling them apart. The soft glow of a fire radiated from the opening, betraying its location to any non-ookami in the area.

"I think Ginta and Hakkaku told them." He gave her a wolfish grin. His clawed fingers trailed down her slightly rough homespun sleeves to her exposed hands. He thread their fingers together before leading her to her new home and her new family to begin the next chapter of her life.

The smells of meat and fire greeted them as they drew closer to the chatter. As the stood together at the lip of the cave, they showed a united front as they gazed over the joyful faces of their pack. Wrapping an arm around his mates waist, Kouga drew her in for a kiss, which was met with an eruption of howls and cheers, showing their acceptance in the match. The sounds died down as Kouga raised his arms, indicating his desire to speak.

"My pack, I have returned, bringing with me my true mate, the woman who stole my heart long ago and saved many lives by assisting in destroying the threat of the Birds of Paradise, Kagome" Cheers erupted once more, "We have been traveling all day through and are in the first week of our mating, now it is time for us to adjourn to my den and reaffirm the bond supported by Mother Moon." He wiggled his eye brows emphasizing his point. Kagome's cheeks stained with a crimson blush as wolf calls and howls once more came from the tribe.

Kouga lead his mate by the hand though the seeming labyrinth of catacombs to a hall that narrowed as it progressed onward, ending abruptly at a wall of fur. Without any hesitation, Kouga pushed through the flap and into his own den, pulling his mate in and allowing the flap to drop behind them.

"This is our den, my woman" He said with a smile as he began to pull of his firs and armor, which he discarded on a natural ledge in the wall.

Kagome's eyes roved the space. The blue glowing moss and mushrooms, like she had seen inside Mount Hakurei, illuminated the space in an ethereal glow. The room was a light limestone, tidy and smelled of Kouga and his natural clean musk. In the corner laid a high pallet of luxurious furs, looking warm and inviting. The young Miko could not help but wonder if those where the same furs he mated Ayame on.

"No, I went to her den for that then left soon after, she and I never shared bed furs." The crimson blush on Kagome's face when she realized she had spoken what she was thinking aloud. Kouga chucked and walked over to her. He pulled Kagome into his arms and rested his cheek on her ebony locks, the heat from his naked chest seeped through her garb and into her bones.

They stood embracing each other for a few moments before Kouga pulled back slightly, one tawny hand rested on a snow white cheek, tilting her head up into his kiss. He untied her loose pants and allowed them fall to the ground in a puddle at her feet, his own fur bottoms joining them a moment later, leaving him exposed to the glow in the den. His length standing proudly nestled between them. He broke the kiss and led her over to the fur pallet.

Gently, he lifted his mate off the ground and delicately placed her on the soft dark furs. He trailed his claws down the part in her cream colored haori. Her thighs clinched as her knee bent upward. Slowly he parted the homespun material, exposing more of her exquisite body to be bathed in the blue light of mosses. He deposited a soft kiss on her navel, and then between her breasts, once more he claimed her lips. Pulling back he rested his forehead on hers as he shifted between her thighs.

"Tonight, you will become the first female and the only female to ever join me in my bed," he kissed her once more before he joined their bodies. Slowly, they began to move in rhythm driving each other over the edge and back again wrapped together as the sounds of their love making resonated though the cave.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Are there too many lemons in this story and would anyone be oppose to a Hakkaku/Ginta pairing (no lemon, maybe slight yaoj)?**


End file.
